CGV02 Mercy
' AEROVCORP CGV02 Mercy' The Mercy was designed around the concept of high speed medical response vehicle with space for multiple patients and a full trauma/surgery system. The Mercy is used by the Galactic Medical Association and other medical establishments as a flight capable counter-gravity high speed rescue vehicle with a miniature trauma ward in the back. The Mercy’s main job is recovery and rescue of injured persons with the capability of performing ‘dirty’ trauma surgery and stabilization if necessary. History The Mercy has spent its very successful history as a high speed medical response vehicle for not only the Gaul Empire but for the GMA and for numerous civilian and military medical companies/units. Development Active research and development began in 5289 with the initial design taking place from May 5289 and was completed in January 5290 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in mid-5290 and the first operable units in early 5290 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-5293 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 5294 with production beginning shortly thereafter. Variants & Upgrades ''' There are technically no known variants of this vehicle and most changes are minor or cosmetic to meet the standards of whatever entity is using the vehicle. '''Design The Mercy is a boxy design with a sharply down sloping forward fuselage and is equipped across this surface with various light and siren systems. The entire is separated into two sections; the first of these is the control cockpit which if necessary the vehicle can be set on auto-pilot mode if the third Paramedic’s assistance is needed. The rear portion or the trauma area has two benches that run down the middle which can be used to carry two supine patients or seat up to six patients if necessary. There are also two jump seats for the paramedics in the rear as well as the trauma/surgical unit for the craft’s onboard medical AI. The craft has a standard operating range of 450 hours during standard transport profiles but this drops to approximately 115 hours during high load and situations where speed and maneuverability is required with the environmental system good for approximately 500 hours if the vehicle is completely buttoned up or 1,000 hours if the outside atmosphere is moderately oxygenated. The craft has a top speed of 825 KPH with everything being operated off of 18 standard HBT cells with three 6-cell energizers mounted one in the fore and aft and the final one mounted ventral centerline. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-5/4-23 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, and a multi-band digital communications system. Armor ''' The Frame is 1mm thickness laminated steel with an overall plating thickness of 2mm which combined can shrug off up to 18 kJ of kinetic energy every round with all of the windows and ports being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The Mercy also has a force screen system powered by one AN-C01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 25 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle and overall defensive rating of 43 kJ of resistance before critical failure to anyone point. '''Armament As a medical evacuation vehicle the Mercy is not armed. Operators ''' The CGV02 as stated earlier is very popular with the GMA and various medical agencies/units. Key Among these organizations are – · Galactic Medical Association · Various Civilian Medical Organizations · Various Military Medical Organizations '''Other Emergency Vehicles Category:Counter-Gravity Vehicles Category:Emergency/Police/Security Vehicles Category:Medical Response Vehicles